Innocent Simplicities (A Tom Hiddleston Fanfic)
by BellaNottes
Summary: Noami Johnston is 22 and very serious about life, college graduate and has been assistant to more celebrities than you could ever believe, she gets offered a position as Tom Hiddleston's assistant,sure shes a fan girl,but she wouldn't tell him that, things get hard when she starts to fall for him and she becomes desperate with trying to form a barrier or choose between her feeling
1. Chapter 1

I tried to keep my face serious as i looked at tom from across his table, my hands folded and my eyes straight forward, if i didn't get this all out now,my broken concentration would betray me. ''Noami,'' he started to say, '' ,'' i interrupted, blinking rapidly fighting my tears, ''Sir its not you,it really is me, you were right about what you said, i need to live a little more,and that's why I'm quitting.'' i said to him,trying to keep my voice from cracking, ''So,then, what will you do?'' he asked me his facade starting to wilt.

''I'm going back to the states,spend more time with my family,find work up there maybe.'' i answered honestly, he stared me deep in the soul, "If this is about what happened the other night at the pub I'm sorry! i didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable at all, I'm truly,very sorry.'' i nodded, ''I Understand , and i accept your apology,I'm actually doing this on my own and as i said,you were right,I'm far too young to be in the mind state i am now, but its OK because that's the way i prefer. But also, i think it would be great if we would just stop seeing each other and i would spend more time with the people i care about that are in my life.'' i wasn't aware that i was shaking until i looked down at my hands.

i swallowed and remained as calm as i could,holding myself together, ''Am I not in your life?'' Tom asked raising an eyebrow, i let out a heavy sigh, ''As of right now,no. Good Luck sir,I look forward to seeing more of your wonderful work in the media,'' i reached down to grab my briefcase as i rose up from his table, ''Noamy.'' he called as i turned on my heel, ''Noamy come back.'' i heard him call as i headed towards the door, damn him, looks like my facade would have to break, my eyes were stinging, i hand one hand on the door knob,

''Noam please, I Lo-'' i turned to sharply snap at him: ''Don't! don't say that. that's going to make this all a hell of a lot harder. on _both_ of us.'' i opened the door as tears flowed down my cheeks, . i quit that's it. i enjoyed being your assistant tom,'' i said, ''Dear what is this about?'' he asked me, ''My flight leaves in an hour,'' i said acting like i didn't know what he meant, ''well you cant just up and leave.'' he said with a small laugh, ''Isn't that what I'm doing right now?'' i asked him, ''I'll be fint, _you'll_ be fine, you'll find a much better assistant out there,better than me.'' he reached behind me to close the door i stepped in between, ''But there _are_ no other assistants out there better than you,like .'' i pulled out my cell phone, ''fifty five minutes.'' i said rushing out of tom hiddleston's apartment. probably one of the hardest jobs that hat been even assigned to me..._by_ me.


	2. Chapter 2

With a cup of hot chocolate in my hand I arrived at Little brook enterprises to find that my guest was not there. Vern, a snob that worked the front office hung up the phone and sipped his coffee. Something about him made me think; 'If Robin Williams and Andy Dick had a love child...' he rested his chin on his folded hands and looked up at me with his murky brown eyes and smiled. ''Morning Mimi.'' He chirped in his high voice. I nodded at him. I was already frustrated; the interviewee should never be late! Who ever the hell this person was supposed to be here before me!

I sat down in a revolving chair at the clean cut wood conference table and pulled out my tablet to go over my questions. ''Family, love life,'' I muttered to myself. 'Maggie,'' I thought to myself. 'Why would you want me to ask this person about their love life? That has nothing to do with me.'

It was around 9:00 when the door finally opened, my coffee was untouched and cold. ''You're. Late'' I all but growled without looking up. ''I apologize, Traffic was not too kind.'' Said a voice followed by a soft chuckle. I exhaled greatly. I Knew that voice. I slowly looked up at the mystery employer I had been recommended to. Thomas Hiddleston. I stood after placing my tablet on the table and shook my head. ''It's alright.'' I said trying to sound melancholy; I didn't want to have a new attitude all of a sudden because Maggie had gone all bitch face on me and had this amazing heartthrob of an actor want to employ me. ''Margaret has told me so much about you,Noami.'' I smiled sideways at him. ''Naomi.'' I corrected as kindly as I could and held my hand out to you. ''And I'm sorry, she didn't tell me that she had recommended me to you.'' I said shaking his head and gesturing for him to sit down. ''So lets skip the foolery.-''

"How old are you?'' he blurted suddenly. I just stared at him and blinked. ''I just turned 22.'' I answered while pulling up the questions. ''This is strictly about work.'' I started and he nodded to show he was listening. ''You have any right to object and dismiss any question that makes you uncomfortable, what you feel is rude or if I ask anything that is exactly redundant, Are you married? Single? Children?'' I got out a scratchpad and a pen.'' ''N-no I'm not, i'm single. No children obviously.'' he chuckled again and I continued. ''How old were you when you launched your career?''

''I was in college, doing student plays and went from there.'' He answered I noticed that his chair got closer to mine with every breath he took. He seemed to relax a little, which only made me stiffen up. '' Do you think you really understood what you were in for when you decided you wanted to become an actor?'' He pursed his lips and smiled thoughtfully. ''Do you think you really understood what you were in for when you decided you wanted to assist celebrities?'' he asked suddenly.

I looked up at him and then pretended to look around. ''Your pad is in your briefcase I think, this isn't about me right now.'' He inhaled. ''well then lets make it about you shall we?'' He mused and held his hand out for my pad. Which I was reluctant to give him...But did anyways. ''Naomi Johnston, Married, single, children? Pets?'' he asked. I shook my head. ''Nope. Too busy and I have enough little sisters to know that I am not a big fan of children.'' I answered while folding my arms. ''so you're single?'' he assumed. ''Yes.'' I grumbled. He shook his head with a smirk and I saw him drag his finger to scroll the screen. ''Candy or chocolate?'' came the question out of the blue. ''what?'' I asked reaching for my pad. ''That wasn't the question I asked.'' he sang. I stared at him non believing. ''Favorite Food.'' I stared at Tom Hiddleston, clad in an Armani suit with eyes that pierced right through the soul, I don't know how long I had to entertain him but boy was I going to kill Margaret Jane Smith! ''Japanese.'' He smiled with satisfaction. ''Have you ever been arrested?''

''No!'' ''What do you think you will be doing in 5 years?''

''This.'' ''What's the most important thing that men don't understand about women that they should?''

''That they get annoyed easily!'' I growled. ''Oh I can see that.'' He laughed. '' What type of girl were you in High School'' I rose.''Yeah I think this interview is over,'' I fumed. Tom's face remained smooth as he stood. ''Indeed it is.'' He confirmed and put my tablet down. I folded my arms like a child and brushed my bangs behind my ear. ''See you tomorrow at nine for coffee?'' He asked. I looked up at him and tilted my head to the side. ''What?'' I asked surprised. ''You are...Hmm. Interesting, fiesty and impatient. You're hired.'' He smiled then laughed his signature laugh I'd only been able to hear on T.V. Before now.


	3. Chapter 3

I stomped around in Maggie's apartment. Waiting for her to get out of the shower, I started to remember the very morning she had told me someone had wanted to hire me. I had be wearing a pencil skirt and my waist length hair rested on my shoulders. ''Well...Can I have a name?'' I had asked.

''No.'' she sang.

''Age?''

''Nope!''

I remembered sighing in frustration, ''...Eye color hair color come on just give me a hint!'' I demanded. And she laughed that tingly laugh of hers and shook her head,Her strawberry blonde curls bouncy with the movement. ''You'll like him.'' She assured me.

''Mimi you had to speak to me?'' she squeaked as she came out in her rob and a towel wrapped around her hair. It wasn't a minute before I wadded up two clean ex tissues and threw them at her. ''Tom Hiddleston!'' I growled at her pacing around her living room. She just giggled and rubbed her hair dry with the towel. ''Yes.'' She answered innocently. ''You-I-eer!'' I flopped on her couch and sighed. ''I'm meeting him for coffee in an hour.'' I stated. ''He hired you?! Yay!'' I glared at her from my lashes and pursed my lips. ''Yes.'' I answered mocking her enthusiasm.

''I knew he'd like you well, apart of you anyways. You young people...'' She cooed. ''Maggie you're 5 years older than me.'' ''Yes and 5 years younger than him.'' She reminded me.

''What does that have to do with anything. We're just trying to get to know each other for the sake of business.'' She shrugged. ''Well in that case.'' She pulled me up by my arm and dragged me off to her closet. ''You need a sexy suit.'' She stated and started to sift through her drawers. ''A shorter pencil skirt than the ones you've been wearing. A cuter vest!'' She looked at me with a look that reminded me of 'Edna from The Incredibles. Ridiculous really.

She pinned my hair on top of my head and examined me like she would my little brother or sister. ''Yes. Green was always your color.''

''It's my favorite.'' I reminded her.

''Hmm,Yes.'' She chuckled handing me a green long sleeve undershirt. And her Dolce and Gabanna floral waist coat. She threw a pencil skirt at me along with her favorite pair of H&M sandals. ''Go put that on.'' She commanded rolling out her crimp iron and make-up. Oh god. She's about to make me look like an all out doll.~

After I had dressed she had set me down at her vanity. ''You can keep this. I've been meaning to go shopping because none of this fits me.'' She stated. ''Now lets create some cute crimps in that hair huh?'' She brushed my hair back and went to work. Doing my make-up last. She had grabbed my over night back and shook her head. ''You didn't tell me you carry around jewelery. This stuff is cute!'' "cute'' yeah that was for sure her favorite word.

''You are all set.'' She smiled as she made me do a spin in the mirror. I groaned at her.

I arrived at the Momofuku Milk Bar off 34th street and at exactly 8:45. The lady working behind the counter smiled at me and looked down. ''Are you Naomi Johnston?'' She asked casually. I nodded. ''I had only been here so many times in my life when I was younger. I would usually stick to Starbucks and stuff like that. ''I have a table reserved. Your date should be hear in about ten minutes.'' I kept myself from glaring at the nice lady. Ten...Minutes. Is this guy ever on time?! She sat me down in a private booth and handed my a tea menu, ''Something while you wait?'' She asked sweetly. ''Um.'' I glanced down at the menu and shrugged my shoulders as I felt my sweet tooth takeover. ''Just a candy bar pie and a Green tea frappe.'' She nodded and skipped off. She reminded me of my youngest sister,Jade; A ball of energy with spunk to match. I went over my questions to further my information and poked at the pie blindly with my fork. Why on earth would he want to meet here? I also wonder. I let it slip as I brought the fork to my mouth and was immediately doused in a wave of flavors like caramel cream filling and milk chocolate. ''Someone likes their sweets.'' Said a voice. My eyes snapped up to Tom. He was clad in slacks and a wearing a gray light jacket. Which he took off to reveal a black long sleeve shirt and a gray vest. I dropped my fork and felt the blush come over my face. I had probably looked like a child as I enjoyed the dessert.

''Um..Yeah.'' Was all I could say as I sat straight up with my back against the soft leather. ''Your hair looks nice. Is it always like that?'' He asked sliding in next to me. I shook my head. ''No. I wish thought. My hair is naturally straight.''

''I wasn't able to tell.'' he said picking up the menu. ''It was in an up do yesterday.'' I glanced at him and put a straw in my coffee. I felt a little flattered that he'd actually paid attention. ''Can I ask you why you hired me?'' I asked folding my hands nervously in my lap. I could smell his Paco Rabanne cologne from where I was sitting. The waitress from earlier came I'm assuming to check on me and froze in her tracks. ''I-I'm sorry. A-are you T-Tom Hiddleston?'' She asked shakily getting out her pad. His Brilliant blue eyes focused on me and he smiled he didn't even turn to look at her! ''Yes,I am.'' He smirked and finally turned to her.

She scrambled to get out a pen. ''What Can I get you?'' She asked a little more excited than she should have been. ''I'll have the same thing she had.'' he stated. ''I don't think you'll like the green tea frappe.'' I spoke up logging onto my E-reader. ''Tch.'' Was his reply. ''I'm willing to try it out.'' He sounded so sure of himself as he smirked lines forming by his eyes as he did so. It caused me to smile. ''Is that it?'' She Asked with wonder,obviously wanting to serve him more. ''Yes, Thank you.'' He smiled and handed the menu back, His fingers lightly sliding over hers as he did so.

I raised my eyebrows and didn't acknowledge it. ''So Naomi.'' I looked up at the sound of my name. ''Yes?'' I answer only half of my attention was on him to be truthful. In other situations it was usually the complete opposite. ''I think we should discuss travel matters.'' I placed my tablet on the table and turned to look at him. ''What about them? I'm used to it.'' ''Well, We're going to do three test runs. I have a few photo shoots coming up one downtown,One in Germany. And one in London where, If your fire has died down a bit, Will be your permanent home until otherwise.'' It took me a while to register what he'd said to me. ''I um. Permanent home? My fire?'' I repeated in question. ''We'll be flatmates.'' He told me. ''After your little flame of attitude has died down.'' Flatmates?! ''You mean I'll be staying in your apartment?'' I tried to act calm about this. What's a girl to do?! What If I were to wake up one day and he was walking around shirtless? Shower times and someone's towel slips. He cleared his throat. The sound sending me into reality. ''I'm sorry what?'' I asked him. ''Your face is all red, are you feeling ill?'' I shook my head and took a long swig of my coffee. ''Mmmhmmm.'' I mumbled and my hands started to do some talking. ''I'm fine. Just the steam of my coffee.'' Yeah,the coffee that had cooled five minutes before he got here.

''But I was saying that you should probably pack for a month. We leave at the end of the week.'' I nodded and pulled up my E-book. I was on chapter 11 of Catching fire. I loved the hunger games trilogy. ''Can I ask you something?'' I was half distracted as I glanced up at him, he had taken a bite of pie and nodded. ''Shoot.'' he mumbled. ''Why do you need an assistant?'' I questioned, I hoped he wasn't some spoiled brat who needed someone to bring a snack on set or pick up the dry cleaning,My ass would be right home at my own apartment if that were the case. Hell no. ''Well.'' He began. Oh god here it comes.

''I like people to talk to,aside from my sisters anyways.'' He chuckled. ''I'd like for someone to check on me if I got an injury on set. Oh! And I've always wanted to catch someone getting up in the middle of the night if they've had night terrors and they want a midnight snack. Not having to fold laundry by myself anymore wouldn't be so bad either'' He replied. I stared at him in complete splendor, This freaking dork! I felt a little compassion for his reason. He acted like a big lonely child. Was he already going through his mid-life crisis this early in life? Aww! I perked up and smiled a genuine smile. ''End of the week you say?''


	4. Chapter 4

''So..you told me you had siblings,How many?'' Tom asked me on the plane. We were flying middle class,Which was totally a surprise to me; I wasn't opposed to coach. I sat back. Wearing a normal suit and my hair in pin curls.

''Three.'' I answered looking out of the window. ''Rudolf is my Oldest brother. Nicole and Jade are twins. Both 15.'' ''Ah.'' He replied and smiled a bit. ''Do you like plan rides? I'm not a huge fan of heights but you get used to it.'' I turned my attention to him and rose an eyebrow. Never before have I been around someone who actually liked to talk as much as I do. ''I don't mind it.'' I said quietly. ''Strict and fearless I see.'' He mumbled. I lowered my head and pulled out my E-reader, ''That's not true. I have a lot of fears.'' ''Can I hear one?'' he questioned curiously and put his elbow on the arm rest and leaned towards me in interest. ''Um..'' I started. ''Where to begin? I don't like walking sticks.'' I explained. ''Like the bug?'' ''Yes!'' like the bug. I was chased by one when I was really little.''

I began babbling on and on about walking sticks and noticed how passengers were staring at us as if we were the cutest couple in the entire world. It made me blush a bit. The stewardess, a woman with 5 cent lipstick and badly bleached hair repeatedly kept coming to check on us, or rather on Tom. He would always kindly brush her off and turn his attention back to me. His use of words made him attractive. Not that he wasn't before it was just a bit different right now. I sat back against my seat and closed my eyes as I listened to the white noise of people conversing on the plane. People pointing out 's presence,Him humming along to something on his Ipod,pretending not to notice the people pointing fingers and fan girling.~

I was shaken awake by the turbulence signaling that we were landing. A wave of relief washed over me; We would be checked into a hotel and I could change my clothes! Something stopped my thoughts and caused my face to flare up in heat: I looked down to where Tom was sitting fast asleep. His head had slipped onto my shoulder and he was emitting a light snore. I sat still for a while and watched his chest rise and fall. His hands folded in his lap, and I could feel his breath on my neck. I reached up to put a hand on my cheek,it was hot.

''We are now Landing In Berlin,Germany. In Berlin is the **Berlin Philharmonic and** the Pergamon Museum,Danke for flying American Airlines.'' I felt Tom shift beside me and sit up,He grumbled a few things under his breath then he stretched and Looked at his phone. ''4:45 in the morning...2 Hours until the shoot.'' He mumbled. My gaze was focused on my lap; I felt the warmth disappear when he woke up, ''Chapter in a book get you all flustered?'' Tom asked as he nudged me. I blinked a few times and turned to his curious gaze. ''Huh?'' Is what came out of my mouth. ''You're blushing,Naomi. Are you alright? Did you read some sort of smutty novel?''

My mouth fell open but closed in the same movement. ''No!'' I answered and stuffed my E-reader in my bag as the plane came to a complete stop at the airport. ''I suppose the Car is already here.'' Tom said as he stood I stood and placed my bag it on my shoulder. ''Did you sleep well?'' I asked casually following him off the plane. ''Um..Yeah. Sure. 22 hours a flight it was decent.'' He answered I noticed that he would check back every now and then to check to see if I was still there. We ended up checking into the Monbijou Hotel.

It was the most beautiful hotel I'd ever seen. It took every bone in my body to keep from laughing as Tom's head cocked to the side as he watched me ask for directions in German. I set my suitcase down on my side of the bed that was mine and fell back with a happy sigh, ''Have you bought a dress along?'' Tom asked from the bathroom. I could hear him turn on the shower. ''U-um. Yeah I bought a few gowns.'' I called back as I walked over to said luggage and began getting out my outfit together. ''Wonderful.'' He replied. I could hear the smug smile in his voice. ''Why?'' I asked. But my face fell as he shut the door before he answered my question.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't even tell how sleepy I was,And that's pretty bad. I got coffee from a starbucks and met Tom downstairs to meet our driver…At 5:30 in the morning. ''You sleep okay ?'' I asked pushing my hair back out of my face. ''Oh um. I did. I um….What Are you wearing?!'' He Exclaimed Looking me over. I smiled wide and the driver pulled off. ''I slept okay. Thanks for asking.'' I muttered and looked at the schedule.

''You have an interview this evening at 5:45,Going to lunch with someone who's working on your next movie, You're going to the museum with your assistant-'' I froze on the last one. Not even sure if I'd read it right, but sure enough there was the perfect penmanship. He must have wrote it while I was sleeping. ''Well.'' I exclaimed silently. At least I knew what he wanted the dress for. We arrived at the gallery right on time and Tom was whisked away. I was asked all kinds of questions and what not. I was placed on the side and partially watched Tom make thousands of poses. He was so,So so soooo Gorgeous it wasn't even funny.

I was really confused when I was called out by the Photographers. I put my tablet down and stood as he asked me to; Alarico Quin. Spanish Photographer and magazine editor all in one. ''You go up to him.'' He said as he pointed to Tom. I did so, Suddenly feeling very awkward. ''Thomas, I want you.'' He said in his deep accent. ''To caress her face, Look into her eyes. I want to create An illusion here.'' Tom cleared his throat. Oh my god he was nervous! He steadily raised his hand to act as if he was pushing some tendrils out of my face. But there were stray hairs anywhere, ''That's it! That's It!'' He cheered. I giggled and struggled to keep eye contact flashes were everywhere.

''Maybe they should even kiss.'' Joked another Editor,Camila. ''Oh No,No,No.'' I said as I started to back up a little. ''It's just a stage kiss.'' Alarico insisted. I spruced my face up and shook my head. But Tom Leaned down and planted a steady kiss on my nose. I felt my face go red and a smile form on my pulled away and smiled at me. I was probably staring at him like an idiot. ''See. Stage kissing. Fun.'' I rolled me eyes. '' .'' I muttered, I just really wanted to get back to the hotel room and sleep until noon…Or at least two.


End file.
